


It's going tibia okay

by 6_impossiblethings



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Emergency Medical Technicians, Hurt, M/M, Post-Canon, Professional Exy (All For The Game), TYAW2k19, Twinyard Week 2019, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_impossiblethings/pseuds/6_impossiblethings
Summary: Aaron is now a successful surgical fellow in Chicago. After working a long shift, he gets a surprise patient. Not one he's that excited or surprised to see





	It's going tibia okay

Typical busy day covering the ER. As one of the younger residents in orthopedic surgery, Aaron was left to cover the ER most weekends. People were always trying things they shouldn't and expecting a quick fix from him. 

Tonight had already been crazy with a crash injuries and a boating accident mixed in with the other injuries from mundane things. He was exhausted. 

Thankfully, he would be getting off soon. Katelyn was off this weekend and he was hoping to spend a little time with her. It was nice working in the same residency program, but still he barely had time to see her for anything when at work. They worked such weird hours and could still go days without seeing each other.

Aaron began planning what dinner he would make when he finally got home and sent Katelyn a message that he would be home soon.

Suddenly, his pager went off. Fantastic. He made his way to the ER pissed at whatever idiot was making him stay late now. He could barely keep his eyes open much less even think about performing emergency surgery. He was hoping it was something easy.

A nurse handed him the chart and quickly filled him in on the patient. "5' 3", 160 pound male with a possible tibia fracture and some crush injuries. Vitals stable."

"How is this an emergency then?"

"The patient requested you as his doctor."

Weird but alright.

Aaron made his way to the room, walked in without even looking at the patient, and began to wash his hands. "I'm Dr. Minyard and I will be taking care of you today. Can you tell me how your injuries happened?"

"Andrew would say its because I'm an idiot."

Aaron would recognize that voice anywhere. Neil Josten. Of fucking course.

"I have to agree with my brother on this, but what happened?"

"I got slammed hard in my game tonight. I couldn't stand after and they think my leg is broken. I wasn't sure which hospital you worked in at Chicago, but once I filled Andrew in he told me you might be here."

"This isn't really an emergency."

"Aaron, I need someone I can trust. It's too early in my contract for me to retire. If I need surgery, I want it to be you. You understand how important it is."

Aaron was so tired it took him a minute to catch up. At first he thought this was another Neil being obsessed with exy thing, but then he realized it was a Moriyama business deal kind of thing. His actual life was being placed in Aaron's hands physically in both ways. If he could not finish his contract, he would be killed. Similarly, he was also a patient of Aaron's now and he was duty bound to helping.

"I will do whatever it takes. I just looked at your scans and it looks like you have a displaced fracture, which does need surgery. I will start booking an OR. Is Andrew coming?"

"Yeah he's on his way. His team had a game tonight too so he's driving now."

Fucking fantastic. A family reunion. Just making the night even better.

Things had been slowly getting better with Andrew. He had to admit he admired Andrew's strength and loyalty even if it went to extremes at times. He was even being civil to Katelyn now. But they hadn't talked in months. They had each been so busy a visit had been out of the question. Would he even want Aaron to operate on Neil?

Ugh did this mean they would have to stay with them? No they could afford a hotel with their exy salaries right?

No, Katelyn would insist they stay with us. She was too kind sometimes.

"Neil, I need to go over all of the risks with you first. The fracture could still become non-union afterwards and there's risk of infection and blood clot. The surgery wouldn't set you back on returning to play much, but I do have to warn you, you'll need to be careful on it after this."

"I understand. You know I can sit a few weeks, I just can't be done yet."

"Are you sure you want me to operate on you?"

"I know there is no one Andrew would trust more and for that it has to be you."

"I'm not even out of my fellowship yet. I can get someone with more experience. I know what this means to you."

Aaron hated admitting all of this to Neil. He wanted to seem confident and he knew he could do the surgery. He just couldn't let Andrew down again. If anything happened to Neil, he would not only lose his old teammate and brother-in-law, but Andrew too. There was a reason you weren't supposed to operate on family members. 

He also was hesitant to get caught up in any Moriyama related business. He knew what Neil never playing again meant. He wasn't going to be the one to fuck up this time.

It surprised him to think of Neil as family. He had hated him for so long. For being able to reach Andrew when Aaron couldn't. For having everyone accept him automatically. Aaron had never fit in like that. 

He had resented Neil a lot originally, but here he was. Family.

Aaron visualized how he would perform Neil's surgery and was filled with confidence. 

"Alright. Do you want to wait until Andrew gets here?"

"If that's possible."

"Sure thing. They're slow setting up the OR sometimes anyways."

"Well that's reassuring."

Aaron rolled his eyes and went to organize everything for Neil's procedure. He messaged his department head to tell them his surgical plan. Finally, he waited and waited for Andrew to arrive. 

As soon as he walked back into Neil's room, he could sense Andrew's worry. Even if he hid it well, Aaron was beginning to read him as easily as Neil could. After all, they shared the same facial expressions. It really shouldn't have taken him so long to figure it out.

"He will be fine Andrew. I'll take care of him."

"Aaron, you're the only one I'd trust for this."

All of this time between them, and this was where they finally were. Aaron felt contentment at this. He and Andrew were in a good place.

It meant the world to Aaron that Andrew was trusting him again. With Neil no less. 

"I'm not letting you down again brother."

Neil seemed to realize how important this was and decided not to open his smart mouth for once. Instead he just asked, "so are we ready to go?"

"Everything's all set. Andrew, we will be back in a few hours."

Before they wheeled Neil down the hall, Aaron saw Andrew give Neil a quick forehead kiss. The twin looked at each other then. Andrew gave Aaron a slight nod. And they went off to the OR.

Everything went great. As Aaron predicted, there were no issues or complications at all. He felt the exhaustion setting in but this was too important. Adrenaline carried him through Neil's procedure. He was fueled by the happiness of knowing he and Andrew had slowly been making progress towards this. 

He was finding it hard to resent Neil at the moment. Even if he kept him away from home for a few hours. He had brought Andrew here. It was the first time they'd seen each other in months. He and Andrew had slowly gotten closer at PSU, but once they graduated, things were just so busy. He thought he imagined them getting closer until tonight. 

He informed Andrew everything went great and that he could come back and sit with Neil. He texted Katelyn updates and checked with her about offering their house up for visitors. He could tell by her replies she was happy with the idea. Aaron knew she would've done it herself if he hadn't suggested it first.

Andrew was hesitant to accept, but one look at Neil, and Andrew accepted. They would stay for Neil's initial post-op time. He would be watched over by two doctors and Andrew, which is possibly the best treatment could get. 

Maybe the family reunion wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
